


Stolen Moments

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bittersweet, Domestic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Bull stirred the pot slowly, as if by stretching the cooking time he could stretch how much time they had left together.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Momentos Roubados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378896) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Bull stirred the pot slowly, as if by stretching the cooking time he could stretch how much time they had left together.

“Need any help, Amatus?” Dorian called from the kitchen’s door.

Bull turned to him, smiling at his lover’s amused face. Sometimes, when he looked at the specs of grey in Dorian’s mustache and long hair, he thought about how this had started, so many years ago, and worried all over again about all the things that almost kept Dorian from reaching such a distinguished age, or even worse, all the things that almost kept Bull from being there to enjoy this time with him.

“Some company would be nice,” Bull said.

Dorian walked over to the counter, resting his weight there. “I was expecting some teasing. What’s worrying you?”

Bull smiled, Dorian knew him too well. “How about, for someone who can make potions with your eyes closed, you really can’t cook.”

Dorian snorted. “That was weak, even for you. Now tell me, what’s on your mind?”

Bull sighed. “We only have a few more hours before you have to go.”

Dorian understood without need for further clarification. He looked away, as if staring into the horizon, lost in thought. “I guess this villa has become our little refuge of sorts. When I’m away I can only think of coming back, when I’m here I worry about having to go away.”

“You could always retire and join our crew. Or maybe we could move to Tevinter and speed up your slave release agenda in a more violent way.”

“It’s a lovely thought,” Dorian said, smiling sadly.

“If only it were possible?” Bull asked.

“Something to that effect.” Dorian moved to Bull, hugging him from behind. “Unfortunately this is all we can have, for now.”

Bull rested a hand on top of Dorian’s, on his chest. “Then we better enjoy it.”

“No more worrying about the future?”

“For as long as we can avoid it,” Bull said.

“Now that too is a lovely thought. I hope a more possible one.”

Bull smiled at that. They didn’t have much, stolen moments when both of their schedules allowed for the journey, but they would enjoy what little they had, and Bull wouldn’t let anything get in the way of that.


End file.
